


Auriels Will Talos Trial

by AlmDragonrend



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Just a song fom the God of elves to the God of Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmDragonrend/pseuds/AlmDragonrend
Summary: Song about Auriel and Talos





	Auriels Will Talos Trial

Auriels: awaken from my slummper what was i meant to find? I welcomd any worthy opponent but ther is One.... One in ther Kind

Auriel: I Will Judge this World from above if decide if your World is out done, but if can find the Human God among ther kind i Will callenge him to se if he truly is worthy of that Titele he claim,

Talos :I am a God among the Man Auriel but your very fate lays in my Hand.


End file.
